Remember Us Mama !
by Alynda B
Summary: Pria yang baru diketahuinya bernama Natsu Dragneel tiba-tiba memeluknya "Lucy, kau kah itu?" Rasanya begitu familier, ia merasa begitu merindukannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu. "tolong lepaskan aku Dragneel-san, apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" kenapa Lucy tidak mengenalnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? just read it guys, and RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san apa kabar? xD

Jreng.. jreeeng... Gue balik lagi dengan fic baru ini..

Udah lama gue gak berkunjung kesini, oh salahkan keramaian fandom sebelah, dan karya-karya keren yang jumlahnya bejibun itu.

Well just cekidot guys.. ^_^

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

 **MAMA, REMEMBER US !**

Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

Pukul Enam sore, seharusnya saat ini ia masih berada didalam kantornya, berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen penting perusahaannya. Tapi karena rasa penat yang terasa semakin menggila, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal tadi. setidaknya dengan jalan-jalan mungkin akan sedikit me-refresh otaknya yang terlalu lelah ini. Setelah berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan beberapa kali dan membeli beberapa dress yang menarik perhatiannya gadis berambut pirang ini duduk diam di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan, mata karamelnya mengamati beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapanya.

Tak jauh darinya ada sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk dengan tangan sang suami yang berada di depan perut sang istri yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. Dengan anak kecil yang tertawa bahagia sambil menarik-narik ujung gaun sang wanita. Keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Pemandangan yang cukup menyebalkan dan terasa seperti mengejek bagi Lucy.

Ah, sepertinya memang menyenangkan jalan-jalan dengan orang yang disayanginya. Mama-papanya berada di Austria untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya, dan karena ia anak tunggal maka ia tidak memiliki saudara lain. Jujur saja ia kesepian.

.

.

.

Lucy memutuskan akan memasak untuk malam ini. Lagipula Sudah cukup lama ia tidak pernah melakukan hobinya itu. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, mendorong trolinya sendirian dan memilih bahan masakan yang akan digunakannya nanti.

Ia sedang memilih salah satu dari dua lobak yang ada di kedua tangannya yang terlihat lebih bagus kualitasnya saat ia merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Bola mata karamel jernih menyapanya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun berambut pink panjang yang berwajah cantik seperti boneka tersenyum manis.

"anoo.. aku kehilangan papa-ku dan tidak bisa menemukannya, apa bibi bisa membantuku?" Lucy meringis mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu. Kehilangan papa nya dan tidak bisa menemukannya dia bilang? Apa itu tidak terbalik?

"baiklah, sekarang tunjukan padaku seperti apa wajah papa-mu yang hilang itu sayang?" Lucy yang pada dasarnya memang mencintai anak-anak kecil itu langsung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menolak untuk menolong Gadis kecil cantik dihadapannya itu.

Gadis itu itu tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan imut. Dia menunjuk dirinya sediri "sepertiku, wajah kami sangat mirip meski mata kami berbeda dan omong-omong namaku Luna"

'Gadis yang aneh, sikapnya terasa seperti orang dewasa, memangnya berapa sih usianya yang sebenarnya?' pertanyaan itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ia mengusap lembut rambut pink gadis itu. "aku Lucy. Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari papamu yang hilang itu bersama-sama"

Lucy kemudian meraih tangan kecil Luna dengan lembut dengan salah satu tangannya dan meraih trolinya yang teronggok dibelakangnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Luna tersenyum saat melihat telapak tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan halus milik Lucy. 'apa begini rasanya memiliki seorang mama?'.

"dimana terakhir kali kau merasa kehilangan papamu Luna?" pertanyaan itu membuat gadis itu menatap Lucy sambil mengernyit. Gadis itu kemudian berhenti sambil menyentuh dagunya seolah sedang berpikir.

"kurasa di pintu masuk" cengiran bodoh muncul diwajah cantik Luna. "aku berlari meninggalkannya di belakang karena pria tua itu terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya."

Lucy memukul pelan dahinya. "jadi benar dugaanku, kau bukannya kehilangan papamu, tapi papamu lah yang kehilangan dirimu Luna". Luna hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Lucy itu.

.

.

.

"Nona... dimana anda? Nonaaaa..."

Lucy mengernyit saat melihat beberapa pria berseragam hitam berlari disekitar mereka. "Kelihatannya hari ini banyak orang yang hilang ya?" Luna terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos Lucy.

Kerutan di kening Lucy semakin dalam saat seseorang dari para pria berseragam tadi berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"anda disini rupanya nona? Tuan mencari-cari anda sedari tadi.."

"Mereka rupanya mencarimu Luna?"

"kelihatannya begitu bi" Luna mengangguk pelan "jadi, dimana papa? Bawa aku kesana !"

Pria berseragam itu menunduk sopan "kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya nona, Tuan menunggu anda di pintu masuk"

Gadis itu mengurungkan langkahnya saat dirasanya wanita cantik yang tadi menolongnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"kelihatannya kita harus berpisah disini Luna, kau sudah aman sekarang. Pria itu akan membawamu kepada papa-mu sayang. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain yang menanti, ingat?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah troli yang penuh dengan sayuran di hadapannya.

"Tidak bibi, Bibi harus ikut denganku sekarang, Bibi harus bertemu dengan Papa-ku, ayo bi..!"

Lucy hanya memandangi gadis kecil yang baru saja melarangnya pulang dan memerintahkannya ikut dengannya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Baiklah" Salahkan sifat keibuannya yang tidak bisa menolak ucapan gadis kecil cantik yang entah sejak kapan menjerat hatinya itu.

.

.

.

"Papa.." Luna berlari kencang ke arah pria dewasa yang ia sebut papa.

Satu kata dari Lucy saat melihat pria itu "Tampan" Luna benar saat dia berkata bahwa ia dan papa-nya mirip. Oh Tuhan, mereka bukan hanya sekedar mirip. Luna benar-benar seperti versi wanita mini dari pria itu. Wajahnya, rambut pink-nya, dan oh.. senyuman yang menghanyutkan itu benar-benar sama, meski warna bola mata mereka berbeda.

"oh ya, Papa ini bibi Lucy, dia yang tadi membantuku mencari papa yang tiba-tiba menghilang.. dan bibi, ini papa-ku Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy bersumpah, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Pria itu terperanjat saat melihatnya dan kemudian tanpa diduganya pria pink yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Natsu Dragneel itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dihadapan semua orang "Lucy, kau kah itu?"

Sama seperti saat ia menyentuh gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya tadi, saat pria ini memeluknya pun ia merasa ada perasaan asing yang menyambut hatinya. Rasanya ia begitu familier dengannya, rasanya begitu... hangat, sesak.. seolah-olah ia begitu merindukannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"tolong lepaskan aku Dragneel-san, dan maaf saya tidak mengenal anda. Siapakah anda? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Nyahahaha xD

Oke guys, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dan er... RnR please.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"oh ya, Papa ini bibi Lucy, dia yang tadi membantuku mencari papa yang tiba-tiba menghilang.. dan bibi, ini papa-ku Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy bersumpah, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Pria itu terperanjat saat melihatnya dan kemudian tanpa diduganya pria pink yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Natsu Dragneel itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dihadapan semua orang "Lucy, kau kah itu?"

Sama seperti saat ia menyentuh gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya tadi, saat pria ini memeluknya pun ia merasa ada perasaan asing yang menyambut hatinya. Rasanya ia begitu familier dengannya, rasanya begitu... hangat, sesak.. seolah-olah ia begitu merindukannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"tolong lepaskan aku Dragneel-san, dan maaf saya tidak mengenal anda. Siapakah anda? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

 **REMEMBER US MAMA !**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"tolong lepaskan aku Dragneel-san, dan maaf saya tidak mengenal anda. Siapakah anda? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari wanita pirang itu membuat Natsu reflek melepaskan pelukannya. ditatapnya wanita cantik itu dengan tatapan terluka. Ia sungguh tidak pernah membayangkan Lucy akan berkata seperti itu. "apa maksudmu Lucy? ini aku Natsu"

"a-aku tau itu, Luna-chan tadi sudah menyebutkan namamu dengan jelas Dragneel-san. Yang aku maksud disini bukan namamu, tapi siapa dirimu? A-apa kita p-pernah saling kenal sebelumnya? Apa dulu mungkin kita.. er..berteman atau s-sejenisnya? " hei..tunggu dulu, apa ia baru saja berbicara gagap? Lucy tidak pernah gagap saat ia berbicara dengan siapapun. Lalu, kenapa ia gagap saat berbicara dengan Natsu? Apa ia jadi gugup karena Natsu tadi memeluknya, atau?

"Natsu, panggil aku Natsu seperti dulu, Luce."

"Natsu? Apa maksudmu dulu aku memanggilmu menggunakan n-nama depanmu? apa dulu kita sedekat itu Dragneel-san?" Lucy bernafas lega saat ia kembali berbicara dengan normal, berbicara gagap itu sangat aneh untuknya.

Natsu menghela nafas berat, ada apa dengan Luce sebenarnya? Apa ia sudah melupakannya?

Deg..

Tunggu, Luce melupakannya... Jika dilihat dari cara Luce melihat dan berbicara kepadanya, sepertinya hal tersebut benar adanya, tapi kenapa? pemikiran tentang hal itu benar-benar membuat pria pink itu merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Melihat raut wajah Natsu yang tiba-tiba pucat dan sarat akan rasa sakit itu memunculkan perasaan asing yang tidak menyenangkan di hati Lucy. "Kau tidak apa-apa Dragneel-san? Apa kau sakit?"

"papa daijobu?" Natsu tersentak saat ia merasakan sentakan kecil di lengannya. Ia mendapati tatapan khawatir dari dua manik serupa dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk, di tepuknya pelan puncak kepala putrinya "ehm.. aku baik-baik saja Luna, Luce".

Kkkrrriiiiuuuukkk...

Perutnya berbunyi keras tepat setelah Natsu berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, membuat pria itu tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "er.. mungkin sedikit lapar, aku belum makan seharian ini".

Kkkrrriiiiuuukkk... bunyi perut yang lebih kecil dari yang pertama tadi sukses mengalihkan perhatian Lucy dan Natsu yang masih tersenyum kikuk ke arah Luna yang sedang menunduk sambil memegang perutnya.

"a-aku juga lapar" rona tipis muncul di wajah cantik gadis kecil itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Lucy berjongkok didepan Luna sambil tersenyum lembut.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu kelaparan sayang. Aku akan memasak masakan lezat malam ini, kupikir bahan masakan yang tadi kubeli seharusnya cukup bahkan untuk 10 porsi orang dewasa. Jadi apa kau mau mampir di apartemenku Luna?"

Tawaran menggiurkan yang diucapkan wanita cantik dihadapannya membuat manik karamel Luna berbinar. Gadis itu menatap Natsu dengan pandangan memohon. Luna melompat masuk kedalam pelukan papa-nya saat ia mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari pria itu. "Terima kasih papa"

Lucy tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laki-laki pink dan putri kecil dihadapannya. "Baiklah pria tampan, bawa barang-barang ini dan ikuti aku" tunjuk Lucy pada Natsu yang kini mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendengar kata-kata wanita cantik itu.

"kalau kau pria sejati kau tidak akan membiarkan wanita sepertiku membawa beban berat. Lihatlah tangan dan kaki kecil milikku ini" Natsu tertawa keras mendengar ucapan merajuk wanita pirang dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang mungilnya.

Lucy kembali tersenyum lembut saat pria pink itu mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya yang tadi tergeletak dilantai dan melenggang pergi terlebih dulu. Setelah itu Lucy menunduk dan mendapati Luna yang juga tersenyum memandangnya. "Ayo pergi sayang, kau tidak ingin papa-mu yang tercinta itu menghilang lagi kan?" Luna hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ini gila dan tidak masuk akal ! hati Lucy terasa menghangat karena sepasang ayah dan anak yang baru saja dia temui.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

"jadi bibi bisa memasak?" Lucy mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"aku tidak akan menawarimu makanan jika aku tidak bisa memasak Luna. Kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu makan malam nanti?" Cengiran lebar muncul diwajah Luna.

"apa bibi mau membuatkan kare yang sangat pedas dan lezat untukku?" Lucy terkekeh saat melihat pandangan penuh harap yang menggemaskan di wajah Luna.

"Tentu saja Luna, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu jika kau bersikap baik dan membantuku menata meja nanti" Lucy kembali fokus pada jalanan setelah ia mendapatkan anggukan dari gadis kecil berambut pink yang cantik disebelahnya.

Lucy mengendarai mobilnya sendiri yang ia bawa tadi bersama Luna, sedangkan Natsu lebih memilih menggunakan mobilnya dan mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kami ikut makan malam di apartemenmu Luce?" Tanya Natsu saat mereka baru saja tiba di apartemen Lucy. Luna langsung pergi berkeliling apartemen Lucy sedangkan ia mengikuti wanita itu ke arah dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Dragneel-san. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengundang orang lain untuk makan malam di apartemenku" 'dan baru pertama kalinya aku berbicara gagap seperti ini dihadapan orang lain yang baru kukenal' tambah Lucy didalam hati.

Natsu hanya diam memandang punggung Lucy yang sedang mengolah bahan masakan dengan cekatan. Wanita itu sedang mengaduk masakannya dan menggumam 'pedas' setelah mencicipi sedikit masakannya yang ditebaknya sudah matang. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Lucy yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil sesuatu ditempat yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh mungil wanita itu setelah sebelumnya ia menggulung lengan kemejanya. "kupikir kau butuh bantuan Lucy"

Wanita itu tersentak saat mendengar suara baritone Natsu yang terdengar sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendapati lengan pria itu yang tiba-tiba terjulur melewati tubuhnya. Terkutuklah Loke sepupunya yang merancang dapur dan meletakkan piring-piring cadangan miliknya di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau tubuh kecilnya.

Natsu menyerahkan mangkuk yang tadi dia ambil ke tangan wanita yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat sedikit wajah Lucy yang kini mulai memerah.

"t-terima k-kasih" senyum Natsu semakin lebar saar mendengar wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gagap. Natsu menyukai ini. Lucy masih sama seperti dulu, wanita itu mudah sekali gugup dan merona jika bersamanya.

Tapi, jika sikap wanita itu tidak berubah kepadanya lalu kenapa dia bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya?

.

.

.

"ini lezat sekali bibi, benarkan papa?" pria yang di panggil papa itu hanya mengangguk sebelum ia melanjutkan makannya. Mereka berdua benar-benar memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Benar-benar kompak sekali. Ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sebelum ia melihat keduanya tersedak dan terbatuk. Wanita itu buru-buru menyerahkan segelas air ke arah ayah-anak itu. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Luna yang duduk disebelahnya.

"jangan terburu-buru anak-anak, makanlah dengan tenang. Tidak akan ada yang berusaha merebut makanan kalian, mengingat masih banyak stok dibelakang jika kalian mau tambah"

Teguran Lucy membuat Luna menunduk "maafkan kami bibi, masakanmu benar-benar lezat dan membuat kami kalap"

Natsu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan putrinya "iya maafkan kami Luce, kami tidak akan buru-buru lagi"

Lucy tidak tau bahwa pemandangan dihadapannya itu tergolong langka. Karena seorang Natsu Dragneel yang dikenal dingin sangat serius saat bekerja itu tengah meminta maaf sambil menunduk seperti seorang anak yang tengah di mendapat omelan dari ibunya.

Lucy tertawa "baiklah, kalian ku maafkan. Nah sekarang lanjutkan makan kalian, aku akan memberi kalian puding jika kalian bersikap manis." Tawa Lucy membuat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Luna mengangguk riang kepada Lucy dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"aku akan bersikap manis Lucy, tapi kalau saja kau ingat aku bukan anak-anak lagi" tawa Lucy semakin keras mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan makan malam yang lezat untuk kami Lucy" pria itu mengusap lembut surai pink Luna yang sudah tertidur di sofa, gadis itu sepertinya kelelahan setelah ia membuat keributan di dapur miliknya saat ia tengah mencuci piring tadi. Membuat Lucy dan Natsu harus membersihkan busa yang berceceran dilantai setelah mengusir gadis kecil itu dari dapur.

Lucy lagi-lagi merasakan dadanya menghangat.

"Terima kasih juga untuk kalian berdua karena sudah meramaikan apartemenku yang selalu sepi ini. Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian mau datang dan makan malam disini. Bawakan aku bahan masakan dan aku akan dengan senang hati memasak untuk kalian"

Natsu tersenyum "Baiklah, kupikir sudah waktunya kami pergi. Jangan terkejut jika kami tiba-tiba mengetuk pintumu dan membuat keributan lagi"

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. Dia mencium lembut kening Luna yang kini berada di gendongan papanya. "Kau mempunyai putri yang cantik dan menggemaskan Dragneel-san. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama"

"tentu saja Luce. Bukankah kau lihat sendiri bagaimana papa yang sudah mewariskan wajah yang membuat gadis kecil ini terlihat cantik." Lucy tertawa lebih keras dari yang tadi "Dan berapa kali ku katakan panggil aku Natsu seperti dulu Luce"

Tawa Lucy terhenti seketika itu juga "a-aku tidak bisa Dragneel-san, m-mungkin nanti jika a-aku sudah l-lebih mengenalmu lagi"

Raut sendu wajah Natsu membuat dada Lucy sedikit sesak. Bukannya ia tidak mau memanggil pria itu menggunakan nama depannya. Hanya saja, ia perlu untuk lebih mengenal pria itu dan perasaan asing yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah tertidur dalam pelukan seorang pria di sebuah sofa didalam ruangan yang terlihat nyaman. Api yang menyala di perapian membuat ruangan tempatnya bergelung nyaman terasa hangat meski di luar terlihat penuh dengan salju yang dingin.

Sang wanita merapatkan dirinya dalam dekapan pria didepannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, setetes air mata tiba-tiba terjatuh dari manik karamel miliknya. Membuat pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata milik wanitanya itu.

"jangan menangis Luce. Kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini bersama. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, tenang saja" ucapan sang pria membuat air mata Lucy meleleh semakin deras.

.

.

.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.." Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang ternyata telah membasahi wajahnya,

mimpi itu lagi.. sudah seminggu ini mimpi itu kembali mengganggunya setelah sekian lama.

Siapa pria yang memeluknya tadi, ia merasakan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat saat ia melihat pria dalam mimpinya itu. Tapi yang membuatnya frustasi adalah..

ia tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya.

Apakah dia seseorang yang berharga dari masa lalunya yang ia lupakan karena kecelakaan sialan yang ia alami. Ya, Lucy memang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya setelah ia terjatuh dari tangga di hari kelulusannya dulu. Dia muak dengan semua ini, tak ada yang tau bagaimana menyesalnya dia karena telah melupakan teman-temannya yang berharga di kampusnya dulu.

Dengan marah wanita itu mengambil obat penenang yang di berikan oleh dokter pribadinya di laci kamar dan menelan dua butir sekaligus. Setidaknya dengan obat-obat itu ia kini tidak lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang selalu muncul bersamaan dengan kepingan puzzle ingatan miliknya yang hilang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luna Dragneel bersekolah. Papanya meninggalkannya bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan berambut silver yang ia ketahui sebagai kepala sekolahnya setelah menciumnya dan berkata bahwa ia akan menjemputnya nanti setelah sekolah berakhir.

"jangan khawatir Luna, kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan nanti"

Luna tersenyum ke arah senseinya itu "kau benar Mira sensei, aku hanya sedikit gugup sekarang. Apa mereka akan menyukaiku sensei?"

Mirajane tersenyum ke arah murid barunya yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengusap lembut rambut pink gadis tersebut. "Tentu saja Luna, kau gadis yang cantik dan menggemaskan, aku yakin banyak yang akan menyukaimu"

Gadis itu tertawa "aku tau, aku sudah sering mendengarnya sensei"

"kalimat yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar kan sayang?" Luna hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk riang, ia sudah lupa akan gugup yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar kau ke kelasmu"

"Anak-anak mulai hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Dia baru pindah kemari, jadi kalian harus bersikap baik padanya"

kelas yang tadinya ramai itu langsung senyap begitu saja. Seluruh pandangan dari penghuni kelas itu tertuju padanya dan senseinya tadi.

"Namaku Luna Dragneel, salam kenal minna" setelah mengucapkan namanya, Luna tiba-tiba saja sudah di kelilingi teman-teman barunya.

"wah, Luna-chan cantik sekali, omong-omong namaku Akira Fullbuster"

"aku Hilda Fernandez"

"aku Ryo Fernandez, salam kenal"

"aku Naomi Redfox ayo bermain bersama kami" Luna tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, sepertinya sekolahnya akan menyenangkan. Senseinya benar, ia mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan.

"sebentar lagi masuk teman-teman. Kalian ingat hari ini sensei cantik akan mengajari kita menghias kue mangkuk?" seru gadis berambut silver kepada teman-temannya yang masih asik mengelilingi teman baru mereka.

Luna menoleh ke arah teman barunya itu "Sensei cantik?"

"Natsuki benar Luna-chan, tiap hari senin di awal dan akhir bulan akan ada sensei cantik yang mengajari kita banyak hal, hari ini dia berjanji akan mengajari kita menghias kue" jelas Akira pada Luna yang kini mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum ramah. "selamat pagi anak-anak, kudengar hari ini kita memiliki teman baru" sensei cantik itu terkejut saat melihat gadis berambut pink yang di temuinya bulan lalu di tengah murid-muridnya "Luna-chan..."

"bibi Lucy"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yuhuuu... apa ada yang masih menunggu fic ini? bagaimana minna san? Apa chapter ini mengecewakan? Semoga tidak.. gue udah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin, jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan.

Gue akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian

 **Apakah Lucy lupa ingatan (amnesia)?**

Jawabannya ya, seperti yang udah gue ceritain sedikit di chapter kali ini, Lucy kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karena terjatuh dari tangga. Untuk detail ceritanya nantikan aja di salah satu chapter selanjutnya. Gue pasti ceritain lengkap kok xD

 **Natsu dan Lucy punya hubungan apa?**

Itu juga akan terjawab pelan-pelan gays, nyahahaha. Sepertinya mereka memang punya hubungan yang spesial deh, entah itu saudara kembar seperti yang kalian kira atau hubungan yang lain. xD

 **Update cepet?**

Gue usahain update cepet kok gays kalau gue ga sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan gue gak nyeleweng dengan bikin fic baru lagi xD

Gue janji gak akan menelantarkan fic ini kok

 **Panjangin word-nya lagi...**

Err.. apa ini masih kurang panjang? Menurut gue sih udah panjang *meringis

 **Di Fandom Sebelah Ada fic dengan judul yang sama..**

Ini emang fic yang gue bikin dengan ide yang sama, Cuma beda versi, terserah kalian mau pilih yang versi naruto atau yang FT hehee...

 **Thanks to:**

Naomi Koala, Naomi Koala (punya akun ganda ya?)

Fic of Delusion, dorayakijnry, Hrsstja (yang ini juga double xD)

Nao Vermillion, Hanami Neomoto, Indah,

Synstropezia

Thanks juga buat yang udah Fav/foll fic ini

Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya gays...

RnR Please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Luna menoleh ke arah teman barunya itu "Sensei cantik?"

"Natsuki benar Luna-chan, tiap hari senin di awal dan akhir bulan akan ada sensei cantik yang mengajari kita banyak hal, hari ini dia berjanji akan mengajari kita menghias kue" jelas Akira pada Luna yang kini mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum ramah. "selamat pagi anak-anak, kudengar hari ini kita memiliki teman baru" sensei cantik itu terkejut saat melihat gadis berambut pink yang di temuinya bulan lalu di tengah murid-muridnya "Luna-chan..."

"bibi Lucy"

.

.

.

 **REMEMBER US MAMA !**

Chapter 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"bibi Lucy"

"Bibi Lucy?" panggilan yang di gunakan Luna kepada sensei-nya membuat anak-anak yang lain menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Membuat Luna tertawa gugup dan salah tingkah. "ahahaha maksudku Lucy Sensei".

"kau mengenal Lucy sensei Luna?" pertanyaan bernada malas keluar dari mulut bocah berambut merah dengan tatto aneh di matanya itu di jawab anggukan yang disertai cengiran lebar oleh Luna.

"yah, Lucy sensei adalah orang yang menolongku saat aku kehilangan papa-ku bulan lalu" jawaban enteng gadis pink itu membuat satu kelas ber-sweetdrop ria dan Lucy yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"baiklah anak-anak seperti yang sudah sensei janjikan saat pertemuan kita yang terakhir hari ini kita akan belajar menghias kue mangkuk. kalau kalian bertingkah manis dan tidak membuat ulah, sensei pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan satu kue mangkuk untuk di bawa pulang nanti".

ucapan Lucy tadi berhasil mengembalikan fokus murid-muridnya kembali ke pelajaran mereka. Kelas hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk Lucy dan murid-muridnya. Luna bisa berbaur dengan baik dengan teman-teman barunya. Meskipun sudah bisa di tebaknya bahwa akan terjadi kekacauan.

Anak-anak dan bahan makanan memang bukanlah pasangan yang tepat. Pada awalnya mereka memang menghias kue-kue mereka dengan serius. Memberi krim warna-warni dan menaburi kue mangkuk mereka dengan permen warna-warni juga choco chips sebelum mereka mulai menggunakan bahan-bahan menghias kue tersebut untuk saling melempar satu sama lain dan berperang.

Kelas hari itu berakhir dengan anak-anak yang penuh dengan krim kue di wajah dan rambut mereka. Membuat wajah-wajah mereka terlihat jauh menggemaskan, dan Lucy memang sangat mencintai anak-anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Dengan sedikit mengancam bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan satu-pun kue mangkuk hari ini, Lucy berhasil membuat bocah-bocah itu membantunya membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan kelas dan anak-anak dari krim kue dan permen. Lucy membagikan satu kue untuk mereka makan di kelas dan satu yang telah mereka hias sendiri untuk di bawa pulang. Bocah-bocah kecil menggemaskan itu memamerkan hasil kue yang mereka dapatkan kepada ibu masing-masing yang menjemput mereka.

Meninggalkan Lucy yang masih duduk melamun sambil tersenyum di dalam kelas tanpa menyadari bahwa masih tersisa satu murid yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Sensei terlihat cantik saat tersenyum" pujian tersebut mengalihkan menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya ke arah gadis kecil yang sedang menggigit kue mangkuk di tangannya sambil menatapnya dengan karamel jernih miliknya.

"kau tidak pulang Luna-chan?" Gadis Pink bernama Luna itu menggeleng pelan

"mungkin sebentar lagi sensei, tidak biasanya papa terlambat menjemputku" wanita bermanik Karamel itu tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala pink gadis kecil itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Berdekatan dengan gadis kecil itu selalu membuat hatinya berdesir dan menghangat.

"ku pikir kau hafal jalan rumahmu Luna dan karena aku sedang senggang setelah ini bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" lagi-lagi tawaran yang di ajukan wanita cantik disampingnya membuatnya tertarik. Karena jujur saja Luna bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu papanya. Dia mengangguk antusias.

"tapi... apa itu tidak merepotkanmu sensei?" gadis itu kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu dengan cueknya ia melepar kertas pembungkus kue mangkuk tadi ke belakang kelas.

Lucy menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "tentu saja tidak, tapi ambil kembali sampahmu tadi Luna-chan. Kau bisa membaca kalimat di depan kelas itu kan sayang. Di larang membuang sampah sembarangan"

Gadis kecil itu meringis lalu memungut sampah yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada di samping kelas. " jadi bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" di genggamnya tangan kecil Luna erat, Luna tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

Saat Luna memandangi tangan kecilnya yang di genggam sensei cantiknya ia tanpa sadar bergumam lirih "seandainya mamaku ada disini dan menggenggam tanganku seperti ini pasti akan membuatku bahagia"

Lucy bisa mendengar jelas gumaman lirih yang keluar dari mulut Luna dan itu membuat hatinya bergetar. "memangnya mama-mu berada dimana sayang?" terbersit perasaan tidak rela saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada gadis kecil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di pikirannya.

"dia pergi jauh sensei, meninggalkanku dan papa sendiri. Tapi aku berjanji akan menemukannya agar bisa bersama kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya"

.

.

.

"er.. sensei apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita pergi ke kantor papa saja? Aku tidak mau di rumah sendiri" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Luna itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejak mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lucy menoleh dan menatap sebentar Luna yang duduk disampingnya kini sedang menunduk. Gadis itu tidak berbicara sama sekali sejak ia bertanya tentang mama gadis pink itu. Kelihatannya pembahasan tentang 'mama' merupakan hal yang sensitif untuk gadis kecil yang biasanya ceria itu. Dan melihat gadis itu kini bersedih membuat ia merasa sesak, sama seperti saat ia melihat wajah sedih papa gadis berambut pink itu. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Lucy memilih menepikan mobil miliknya dan memeluk Gadis kecil itu.

"jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih Luna. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menganggapku mama-mu." Diusapnya pelan punggung Luna yang bergetar karena tangis. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kecil Luna mencengkeram bajunya erat.

"terima kasih sensei, aku menyayangimu" Lucy menghapus air mata yang lolos dari manik karamel Luna dengan lembut. Di ciumnya pelan kening gadis itu

"aku juga menyayangimu Luna, meski kita baru saling mengenal. Kau tau, kau adalah gadis kecil yang menggemaskan, jadi tidak sulit untukku jatuh cinta padamu"

Luna terkekeh "aku sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu sensei" Lucy tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Setidaknya gadis itu sudah bisa tertawa kembali.

"nee Luna-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di kedai itu sebentar sebelum aku mengantarmu ke kantor papamu?" melihat mata Luna yang berbinar itu membuat tawa Lucy pecah. Kelihatannya anak manis ini sangat mencintai makanan mengingat ia memakan kue mangkuknya tanpa repot-repot menunjukkannya pada papa-nya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Ponsel Luna berdering saat ia sedang asyik melahap satu mangkuk es krim rasa vanilla dan strawberry bersama sensei-nya. Senseinya itu merebut sendok yang ia gunakan dan memilih menyuapinya setelah ia tersedak dan terbatuk keras dengan wajah belepotan penuh es krim.

Tanpa melihat caller ID si penelpon-pun ia tau bahwa yang menelpon dirinya adalah sang papa mengingat ia menggunakan nada dering khusus untuk papa-nya.

"moshi-moshi Luna, kau masih di sekolah? Maaf papa terlambat menjemputmu sayang, tadi ada rapat mendadak yang tidak bisa di tunda"

Luna memutar matanya bosan mendengar alasan sang papa "ya, ya, papa dan rapat menyebalkannya, papa membuatku mati bosan karena menunggu. Tapi tak apa, berkat papa sekarang aku bisa makan es krim lezat bersama sensei-ku yang cantik?"

Jawaban Luna membuat pria di seberang telpon mengernyit "sensei cantik?"

"ya, jadi jangan menggangguku lagi papa. Sensei akan mengantarku nanti ke kantor papa setelah kami selesai makan" Luna langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu ia selesai berkata seperti itu dan menoleh saat ia mendengar tawa merdu dari wanita cantik yang ada di sampingnya.

"kau tau Luna, terkadang aku ragu jika kau masihlah seorang anak-anak jika mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu pada papa-mu"

Luna cemberut "apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang wanita tua sensei?"

Lucy kembali tertawa "tidak tidak, penampilanmu itu sungguh menggemaskan sayang, hanya saja caramu berbicara terdengar seperti lebih tua dari umurmu"

"tentu saja, apa yang sensei harapkan dari seorang anak yang di asuh oleh pria tua konyol yang bersikap tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Meski kadang aku juga bersikap kekanakan tapi itu wajar untuk usiaku saat ini" jawaban Luna itu membuat Lucy tertarik.

"jadi seperti apa tingkah konyol yang biasanya papamu lakukan Luna? Karena terakhir kali aku melihat papamu, dia terlihat seperti orang yang hampir selalu serius dan tidak suka bercanda kecuali caranya ia makan."

"papa memang bertingkah seperti itu saat ia bersama dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Tapi di rumah ia hanya seorang anak mama yang akan merengek jika nenek memasak sayur untuk makan malam bukannya kare pedas saat ia berkunjung ke rumah kami, dan suka merajuk saat makanan miliknya ku makan. Ia sering juga mengerjaiku dengan memakaikan piyama merah berbentuk naga yang memiliki kantung besar di perut dan ekor yang bergerigi di pantatku"

Lucy melongo tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Tapi saat ia membayangkan pria pink itu bersikap seperti yang di ucapkan Luna, ia tertawa. "bukankah itu terdengar manis Luna" "ah, maksudku kau yang manis jika memakai piyama imut itu" Lucy buru-buru menambahkan saat ia melihat Luna mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Luna cemberut mendengarnya "piyama naga itu untuk laki-laki sensei, dan itu tidak manis sama sekali untukku". Lucy kembali tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Luna yang tidak terima pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"sensei-mu benar Luna, harusnya kau bisa melihat bagaimana manisnya dirimu saat menggunakan piyama naga yang di hadiahkan kakekmu padamu" suara baritone itu mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"papa, dari mana papa tau aku disini?"

"papa mempunyai radar yang akan memberitahu papa dimana posisimu berada"

"radar apa itu papa?" pria itu terkekeh saat melihat putrinya menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. Sedangkan Lucy sedikit terpesona saat melihat wajah tampan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Dragneel-san" tawa Natsu langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara lembut Lucy dan menatap tidak suka pada wanita cantik itu.

"Natsu Luce, panggil aku Natsu"

wanita itu tidak merespon permintaan Natsu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luna.

"lanjutkan makanmu sebelum es krimnya meleleh Luna-chan dan ingat, jangan buru-buru atau jika kau mau aku menyuapimu lagi seperti bayi" Luna mendengus dan langsung meraih sendoknya lalu memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

Sedangkan pria pink yang tadi di abaikannya langsung menarik rambutnya frustasi. "apa begitu susahnya memanggilku Natsu, Luce?" ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan duduk diam disamping putrinya yang sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya.

Luna memekik saat es krim miliknya di colek sang papa menggunakan jari telunjuk besar pria itu. Ia memandang jijik es krimnya lalu memandang kesal papanya yang sedang menjilati jarinya.

"kau menjijikkan papa, itu tadi jorok sekali. Kalau papa mau papa bisa memintanya dengan baik dan aku akan memberikannya sedikit pada papa. Kenapa papa harus mencoleknya menggunakan jari papa yang kotor?" Natsu mengernyit kesal mendengar putrinya dengan begitu lebay-nya mengomeli dirinya hanya karena ia mencolek sedikit es krim milik gadis itu dengan jari.

"kalau kau tidak mau, biar papa yang menghabiskan es krim-nya Luna" pria itu dengan kesal menarik mangkuk es krim di hadapan Luna ke arahnya.

"tidak mau, sensei membelikan es krim ini untukku, papa beli saja sendiri" Luna menarik kembali mangkuk itu sebelum tangan besar papanya juga ikut menariknya kembali.

Lucy menepuk pelan dahinya saat melihat adegan tarik-menarik es krim yang terjadi di hadapannya. Luna benar, pria Dragneel itu memang bersikap kekanakan dan tidak sesuai umurnya.

"kalian berdua, hentikan!. Kau.. berhenti bersikap kekanakan Dragneel-san, mengalahlah pada putrimu. Dan kau Luna-chan, berbagilah dengan papa-mu. Demi Tuhan, kalian tidak akan kekurangan es krim di kedai ini. Kalau masih kurang, kalian bisa memesannya lagi."

Untuk kedua kalinya omelan Lucy membuat ayah dan anak berambut pink itu menunduk dengan wajah yang sama-sama cemberut. Lucy lagi-lagi meringis, berapa sebenarnya usia Natsu itu? Astaga, sikapnya dan putrinya benar-benar mirip.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat akhirnya Lucy berkata "lanjutkan makannya Luna-chan, Dragneel-san. Berbagilah atau kalau kalian mau aku bisa bergantian menyuapi kalian jika terlalu berat bagi kalian untuk berbagi".

Luna dan Natsu yang pada dasarnya paling benci jika berbagi makanan mengangguk bersamaan memilih untuk disuapi Lucy. "suapi kami Luce/Sensei"

Lagi, Lucy kembali melongo tidak percaya pada pilihan yang mereka berdua ambil, padahal tadi ia hanya asal berbicara. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengambil mangkuk es krim dan mulai memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulut ayah anak di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Ia merasa seperti memiliki 2 orang anak dadakan sekaligus.

.

.

.

Minggu siang, Natsu duduk di dalam sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Wajahnya cemberut, ah dia sedang kesal. Menunggu adalah satu hal yang di benci pria itu, dan ia sudah duduk sendiri di sudut kafe menunggu seseorang selama 2 jam. Harusnya ia ingat kalau pria yang merupakan orang suruhannya itu suka terlambat. Kalau bukan karena informasi penting yang sangat ia tunggu, ia tidak akan sudi menunggu pria berambut coklat klimis yang terlalu banyak di beri minyak rambut itu.

'Gildarts berengsek, bawahan tidak tau diri' umpatan-umpatan yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan itu sudah berkali-kali keluar dari mulut pria pink itu.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk keras meja di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan kesal dari pengunjung lain kafe itu. Ia tidak peduli, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang berani menegur pria yang notabenenya merupakan pemilik kafe itu.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang kekasih berambut pirang yang berjalan melewati kafe miliknya dengan saling bercengkrama dan tertawa kecil sambil berpegangan tangan. Tangan pria itu berpindah ke bahu mungil sang wanita setelah sebelumnya ia menyibakkan rambut Pirang sang wanita ke belakang telinganya.

Wanita itu, Luce !

Luce bersama dengan seorang pria? Siapa dia? Natsu merasakan hatinya teremas saat melihat Luce-nya bermesraan dengan pria pirang itu.

Suara kursi yang di tarik di dekatnya membuat Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu ke arah pria dengan pandangan malas di hadapannya itu.

"dari mana saja kau Gildarts? 2 jam aku menunggumu berengsek. Apa kau tidak punya alat pengukur waktu di rumahmu?"

Rentetan kalimat yang di keluarkan Natsu itu tidak membuat pria di hadapannya merubah ekspresinya. Pria itu dengan santai mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam tas yang ia bawa dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Natsu. "itu informasi yang kau inginkan Natsu".

Dengan cepat Natsu meraih map itu dan mengeluarkan berkas yang berada didalamnya. Ia tercekat saat membaca berkas tersebut.

"Jadi.. Luce.. dia.."

Gildarts menghembuskan nafas berat saat ia melihat betapa terkejutnya bos yang juga pria yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"ya, Lucy memang amnesia. Ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karena kecelakaan yang terjadi di hari kelulusan kalian. Kau harusnya sudah menduganya Natsu, wanita itu terjatuh dari tangga. Kemungkinan ia mengalami amnesia itu tinggi mengingat kepalanya yang terbentur keras. Untung saja kau segera menemukannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit sehingga nyawa-nya tertolong"

Natsu tidak bisa berkata-kata. ia membenarkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Kakashi kepada dirinya. Mengingat kecelakaan Lucy dulu dan semua sikapnya yang ia tunjukkan kepadanya, sekarang ia yakin kalau Lucy memang amnesia.

"keluarga Lucy kelihatannya tidak membiarkan Lucy kembali mengingat ingatannya yang hilang mengingat mereka menghentikan terapi Lucy 4 tahun yang lalu."

Natsu mengangguk pelan mendengarnya "aku sudah menduganya Gildarts. Ayah Luce adalah pria yang mengerikan dan aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa ia membenciku dan keluargaku sehingga ia memisahkan Luce dariku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Loke? Kenapa dia diam saja dan membiarkan Luce seperti ini? Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai sepupu gila Luce itu, tapi setidaknya hanya dia yang menyayangi Luce dan membelanya dari orang tuanya."

"aku tidak tau soal itu Natsu. Aku akan kembali menyelidiki masalah ini nanti." Saat Gildarts melihat Natsu tengah memandangi sebuah foto yang berada didalam berkas yang ia bawa, Gildarts langsung menambahkan "Dan pria pirang itu bernama Sting Euclife"

"siapa dia?"

"tunangan Lucy"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yooo minna, gue ga bakalan ngebacot saat ini. Jadi biarkan gue menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.

 **Apa hubungan Lucy dan Natsu?**

Untuk sementara gue jawab mereka punya hubungan yang spesial. Kemungkinan mereka kembar atau tidak kelihatannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan, kalian bisa menebak apa itu?

 **Kenapa mereka terpisah?**

Sedikit petunjuk mungkin ada di chapter ini. Kayaknya Papa Jude terlibat dalam hal ini, kan dia gak suka tuh sama si Natsu

 **Akan ada Flashback Natsu dan Lucy?**

Tentu saja, jadi tunggu aja kawan xD.

 **Siapa ibu Luna?**

Seorang wanita cantik, mengingat Luna merupakan seorang gadis kecil yang juga cantik.

 **Beri sedikit Cleu/Petunjuk**

Gue udah ngasih sedikit petunjuk nih di chapter ini.

 **Ada yang membuat Lucy khawatir/takut?**

Sepertinya begitu, kan tidak mungkin terapinya di hentikan tanpa alasan.

Thanks to:

Naomi Koala, Aimi Uchiha Dragneel, Fic of Delusion, Ndul-chan Namikaze, Nao Vermillion, dorayakijnry, Dream, Hrsstja, Indah

Well, matur sembah nuwun juga buat yang fav/foll fic ini. xD

RnR Please karena Review kalian bikin gue semangat ngetik fic ini ^_^


End file.
